Belasco Deathworks
The manufactora of the powerful House Belasco on Malfi mass-produce standard pattern small arms and energy cells to feed the Malfian sub’s planetary defense forces and numerous petty sub-sector war zones. Their elite arm, the grimly named Belasco Deathworks, is said to have begun its existence as the armorer to the House’s own frighteningly large assassin cadre. They produce a considerable number of specialty arms, such as sniper weapons, compact pistols, bespoke toxins, implant weapons and other murderous devices. Thanks to Malfi’s thriving culture of vendetta, the Belasco have no shortage of local buyers for their wares and, additionally, many of the Deathworks’ products are also “sold on” further afield through House Belasco’s long standing links to the Machenko Dynasty and their trans-sector trade network. 'Unique Eqiupment' Belasco Galvian Needler Class: Exotic (Galvian) Another Belasco Deathworks weapon of dubious provenance, this advanced and elegant needle pistol is designed for close-range work. The pistol also has the dubious distinction of being the weapon used for the infamous murder of Cardinal Tyndale and a dozen other deacons and priests at the famed “sorrowful matins” massacre on Gallowglass, the deliberate infection of the lauded High Lady Alatia of House Krin with Mori immedicabalis, and numerous other high profile killings over the years. This has lead to the House of Belasco being denounced from the cathedral pulpit as “sinful deathmongers” on several occasions, a claim the Belasco family have not deigned to refute. For an additional 300 Thrones, a modified Galvian can be bought fitted on a special hidden rig that is worn on the user’s forearm, fired by means of a special palm trigger. This version has the Concealable attribute. Pistol, 30m, S/3/–, 1d10–1, R, PEN 0, Clip 7, Full, Toxic, WT 1kg, Cost 950, Very Rare Belasco Series-S “Venom” Compact Laspistol Class: Pistol (Las) An unusual pattern and one befitting the treacherous reputation of its origin world, Malfi. The Venom is a highly compact laspistol designed for covert use. It takes the shape of a flat disk that is grasped in the hand, with the short barrel-emitter projecting between the middle fingers, fired by applying pressure to a hidden trigger. Eminently concealable, the Venom is an excellent tool for murder and espionage and widely favoured both on Malfi and beyond, although it is neither as expensive nor rare as its other local rival, the infamous Mariette pistol. Owing to its unique design, the Venom does not use standard power packs. Instead its internal power cell must be recharged between uses (via a standard port). Pistol, 10m, S/–/–, 1d10+1, E, PEN 0, Clip 15, RLD —, WT 0.5kg, Cost 120, Scarce .54 Tranter Hand Cannon Class: Pistol (SP) These massive gas-operated stub automatics, sometimes mockingly referred to as a “poor man’s bolter”, are undoubtedly powerful but often plagued with mechanical problems and notoriously prone to jamming. This does little to alter their appeal, though, with those who like their weapons hugely menacing and capable of taking a man’s head clean off in one shot. Underhive and heretek workshops, from the bowels of Infernis to the rookeries of Solomon, produce Tranter knock-offs for eager buyers, while the Belasco Deathworks production models are actually little better in terms of reliability. Owing to their sheer ungainly size and recoil, as well as being classed as a hand cannon, unless the firer has a Strength Bonus of 4 or more, the Tranter counts as a Basic weapon and must be used with two hands. The weapon Jams on a roll of 94–00. Pistol, 30m, S/2/–, 1d10+5, I, PEN 2, Clip 7, RLD Full, Unreliable, WT 3.5kg, Cost 95, Common Belasco Dueling Pistol While certainly lethal, Belasco dueling pistols more often serve as ostentatious displays of wealth and status than as field weapons. Most can only fire one powerful las-blast before needing a reload, but they are extremely accurate over longer ranges. Pistol, 45m, S/–/–, 1d10+5, E, PEN 4, Clip 1, RLD Full, Accurate, WT 1.5kg, Very Rare